


Funny Valentine, Sweet Comic Valentine

by leivol6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Harry Potter, Coffee Shops, Cute Teddy Lupin, Domestic Fluff, Everyone plays matchmaker, Everyone ships them, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Love Notes, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Teacher Harry Potter, Teddy plays matchmaker, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, You Have Been Warned, a lot of song lyrics, is that a thing?, seriously just a shit ton of fluff, this whole thing is very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leivol6/pseuds/leivol6
Summary: Someone is leaving Harry notes in his favorite muggle coffee shop and it's the last person he would ever expect.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	1. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much to @sugarquill88 for helping me with this story. You're the best mwah. I hope you guys enjoy this short little Valentine fic.
> 
> The songs mentioned in this chapter are:  
> Olivia by One Direction  
> Ready To Run by One Direction  
> Illusion by One Direction

_The summertime and butterflies all belong to your creation._

Harry stared at the note left on his regular table at his favourite muggle coffee shop.  
This was the sixth one he had gotten so far, and if his assumption were correct, he would be getting these until Valentine's Day or until he stopped going to the coffee shop.

Lively Cafe is a muggle coffee shop just outside Diagon Alley that Harry started going to every weekday after work since Hermione introduced him to the place a few months prior. He always wanted someplace where he could just be _Harry_ and not _Harry Potter_ and he found it.

The shop wasn't a big one but it also wasn't small or crowded. With its high ceilings and wood panelling, the walls were littered with decorative records. The tables were mixed with booths and Harry's usual seat was towards the back of the shop in the very last booth against a window overlooking the busy London street.

The owner was this sweet middle-aged woman who Harry had met once. His favourite barista was a nineteen-year-old uni student named Mimi. She worked behind the counter and was always up for a short conversation. Harry was intimidated by her bright pink hair at first now he helps her come up with wild colours to dye it next while she tries to set him up with everyone who walks inside the coffee shop.

His usual order was a small Americano with two shots of espresso. Mimi would bring him his coffee at his table while he took out the most recent novel he's reading that week and tried to finish it.

Being a primary school teacher, Harry rarely had the time to read anything that wasn't assigned reading material for six and seven-year-olds. His hour in the small coffee shop every day was his hour of solitude.

He was certain no one would recognize him but he might've been wrong.

The little notes started showing up on the very first day of February. The first note read: _There's lightning in your eyes I can't deny._

Harry picked up the small piece of paper from his table and looked around the shop to see if anyone was looking in his direction. Apart from him and Mimi behind the counter, there were three other people inside and all of them were scattered around the shop, tending to their own private matters.

There was no name on the paper. Nothing other than the short sentence -- just a muggle pen to muggle paper in small yet annoyingly neat handwriting.

Harry didn't think much of it and simply pocketed the small strip of paper.

The next day after work, he apparated to the nearest apparition point and headed to the coffee shop, book in hand. He greets Mimi as she knowingly started working on his usual order behind the counter with a smile.

Once he reached his usual booth, another note greeted him. Harry looked around and read the note.

_There's a devil in your smile that's chasing me._

This continued for the rest of the week and by the fourth note, Harry concluded that the notes were left there for him, raising the question of who exactly was leaving them. Harry hasn't dated anyone since whatever he had with Ginny Weasley about eight years ago during his seventh year at Hogwarts. Since then, they've both come to terms with their sexualities. With Ginny being a lesbian and happily engaged to Luna Lovegood and Harry being bisexual but by himself.

He was okay with it though. A lot of single people say they're happy being single but Harry honestly was. Between his work and looking after his godson, Teddy, he hardly had the time to date. Especially since he rarely left the Wizarding World and everyone there just so obviously wanted him for his fame.

He was not a vain person but he also won't deny his looks as a way to fish for compliments. He carried himself with as much confidence as he could and his fashion sense has improved since Hogwarts. He was still finding it hard to believe he would have sort of secret admirer.

He didn't mind the notes but his curiosity took the best of him. Much like he had to find out what Draco Malfoy was up to during his sixth year, he had to find out who was leaving him the notes.

After finding the sixth note, he decided to finally ask Mimi if she's seen anyone weird lurking around his table. After drinking his coffee and getting a few chapters into his most recent book, he made his way towards the counter, smiling at Mimi.

"Hey Harry, leaving already?"

Harry shook his head with a smile, pulling out one of the high stools next to the counter and taking a seat. "I actually had a question about something." Mimi nodded and urged him to continue. "I've been getting these weird notes on my regular table every time I come in for the past week and I was wondering if you saw anyone weird lurking around the back or sitting at the booth I usually sit at?"

Mimi tilted her head to think for a while before shaking it slowly, "No, I haven't noticed anything. But if you want I can keep a lookout and tell the other staff members to do so too. Are they threatening you? Should we get the cops involved?"

"No, not at all." Harry quickly answered, "They're basically harmless. I'd just like to know who's leaving them."

Mimi's eyes widened, a smirk overtaking her mouth, "Does someone have a secret admirer?"

"Oh shut it," Harry chuckled.

"I'll definitely keep on the lookout now. It's about time you started coming in here with someone. I was starting to think those luscious curls and green eyes would just go to waste."

"I told you I'm not looking for a relationship Mimi."

"Okay but there's this guy that's been coming in here for the past few weeks and you guys would be so perfect for each other please," The pink-haired barista cupped her hands together in front of her in a pleading manner making Harry shake his head.

He stopped counting the number of times she's tried to set him up on a date and the number of times he's refused. Her intentions were always in the right place so sometimes Harry even indulged her and tried to hear about the people she wants to set him with.

"Describe perfect."

"Well, he's blond," She said.

Harry laughed. "He's blond. That's it. That's his most redeeming quality?"

"What? They have more fun," She smirked.

Harry snorted, getting up from the stool. "Goodbye, Mimi. I'll see you tomorrow."

The barista grinned at Harry and waved. Harry headed for the door when he heard Mimi's voice mix with the bell above the door as she yelled, "I'm a natural blond, you know!"

Harry laughed at the comment. He definitely always enjoyed his time at Lively Cafe.

***

Harry shivered under the cool February breeze as he struggled to get his door to open. Once inside the small little cottage, he walks in taking off his shoes and leaving them near the door. He grabbed his wand and turned on the lights around the house and made his way towards the kitchen.

He stepped on a small muggle toy car and cursed out loud, blaming himself for not cleaning up after Andromeda picked up his seven-year-old godson the day before.

He didn't have a house-elf and honestly, he didn't feel the need for one. He took care of his small two-bedroom home and was more than capable of looking after Teddy when he gets him every weekend.

Harry poured himself a cup of water and drank it while standing in the kitchen. After a while, he decided that he put off grading his assignments long enough and headed towards his office to start.

Being a primary school teacher was not on top of the list of things Harry wanted to do. He only ever started teaching two years prior when Teddy got old enough for primary wizarding school.

After the war, he thought he'd give Auror training a go but didn't last a month. Consequently, he found himself lost, not really know what he wanted to do with his life. So, he devoted himself to being a good godfather to Teddy.

When Teddy was old enough to start school, Harry was the one in charge of enrolling him so he went to the school and was offered a job to teach English to grades one and two. Harry took the job and on the first day of school found both him and Teddy ready to start a new chapter of their lives.

Harry loved his life. He loved his solidarity. He loved his house and the way he really turned it into a home. He loved his time with his godson. He loved his friends and the little family he made for himself. But everyone around him seemed to think he needed someone. Even Teddy who tried to set him up with the sweet Maths teacher at the primary school.

Harry doesn't care much for relationships. He doesn't see himself actively seeking one out, but if one happened to fall into his lap, he would take it. Which is why he was curious to know who left the notes for him and why. Which is also why he has kept every note he ever got.

Harry shook off all thoughts of the tiring day and quickly graded the grammar homework he assigned to his students. When he finished, he put on some muggle music from the record player Hermione gifted him for Christmas two years prior and made himself a small dinner.

As he ate alone at his small kitchen table, he contemplated getting a cat.

After dinner, he made floo call to the Tonks household and spoke to Teddy about his homework and the fact that he needs to start putting every single one of his toys in the toy chest in his room before he leaves. Harry then listened to Teddy chat about his day at school before biding both him and Andromeda goodnight.

He then floo called the Weasley household. Hermione answered and Harry heard the shrill cry of his one-year-old goddaughter in the background. Harry offered to come over to help but Hermione said she was just teething. The two talked and Ron eventually joined after he put Rose to bed.

Harry didn't tell them about the notes, not sure if there was even anything to tell yet.

After his calls, Harry headed down the corridor leading to his bedroom, picking up spare toys he found on the ground and smiling fondly at them before opening the door to Teddy's bedroom and putting them away.

Reaching his own bedroom, he ran a hand through his wild hair and plopped down on the bed. At times like this, he realizes just how quiet his life was. Without Teddy around making a mess of everything and screaming everything he says, Harry found the house quiet -- borderline depressing.

He got off the bed and headed to the en suite bathroom to do his nighttime routine. Once he was done, he climbed into his bed, deciding to read a few more chapters of his book.

This was his routine, dull, mundane life. He loved it relatively alone and he was pleased with it. but at night, he almost wished he had someone to come to bed to, a body to keep him warm.

As he drifted off to sleep, Harry thought he should definitely get a cat.

***

On Monday afternoon, Harry walked inside the coffee shop with a smile on his face. He waved to Mimi and ordered his coffee while asking her about her weekend. She told him about the weekend she spent studying for midterms and Harry listened with a smile, wishing he himself had gone to muggle Uni at one point.

She asked Harry about his own weekend and Harry told her he spent it with his godson. As much as he was tempted to go into the shop on both Saturday and Sunday to see if there were any more notes left for him there.

He tried his best to put it out of his mind while he played with Teddy at the park on Saturday and when they went out for ice cream at Florean's. Harry had to admit that after the first few notes, he smiled at every one of them and looked forward to the next one.

That Monday was no different as Harry spotted the small piece of paper sitting on the table, waiting to open.

_What must it be like to grow up that beautiful?_

Harry's cheeks flamed at the compliment. He smiled, pocketing the small note and finally taking a seat inside the booth. He looked around the coffee shop like he always does to see if he anyone's lurking.

No one paid him any attention.

*

_You've really got me lifted off my feet. There's magic between you and me._

On the eight note Harry received, it was hinted that his admirer might not be a muggle after all and Harry finally decided to go to Hermione for help. 

He apparated to their house and knocked on the door. Their house was much bigger than his and it made sense since they were a married couple with a baby. Harry peeked inside to see their window open and heard the cries of one-year-old Rose throughout the house. Harry assumed she was still teething and made a mental note to try and find something that could help with the pain.

Ron answered the door and grinned when he saw Harry. "Hi mate! Come in," He stepped aside letting Harry inside his house.

Stepping inside, Harry was immediately engulfed in the scent of baby powder and lavender. The lavender was a gift from Luna to their entire friend group, claiming that they all needed some harmony in their lives, and apparently, that's what the lavender was for.

Harry took off his coat and hung it up on the coat rack then proceeded to take off his shoes." Ron led the two inside the living room where Hermione sat down with Rose on her lap.

"Harry!" She smiled. "Hi love, come sit," She patted the spot on the couch next to him and Harry happily obliged, taking his goddaughter from her mother. "What brings you here?"

Baby Rose smiled on Harry's lap as she reached for his curls. Her cheeks were red and puffy, a definite sign she had been crying. Harry lets her tug on his hair softly, while he turned his attention back on Hermione and Ron.

"I actually need to talk to you guys about something," Harry said.

"You haven't been here in over a week, we were starting to wonder if you've got yourself a boyfriend or girlfriend." Hermione joked, turning on the couch to face Harry.

Harry laughed at the statement, "I promise I didn't just sprout a love life out of nowhere."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Harry shifted Rose on his lap, digging into his front jean pocket for the school folder he shrunk and shoved in there. Hermione took her wand from the table and unshrunk the folder, opening it. "Look in the little pockets. The little pieces of paper," Harry said. Hermione raised her brow as she pulled out eight pieces of paper. She turned one of the notes around to read it.

"What's this?" Ron asked picking up a note to do the same.

"I think someone's leaving me notes in the coffee shop I go to."

"Like a secret admirer?" Hermione piped up and Harry nodded slowly. "That's rather romantic, don't you think?"

"Or downright creepy," Ron chimed in.

Harry sighed and leaned back a little to keep Rose from ripping his glasses off his face. The toddler pouted and Harry leaned forward to blow raspberries on her cheek, making her giggle.

"I'd just like to know who. And from the most recent one I got, I think whoever it is, might be someone I know and they might be a wizard or at least know about magic."

Hermione handed Ron the note about magic and Ron eyes the piece of paper suspiciously before turning it around to read it. When Harry first saw it, he questioned whether it was just the muggle saying about sparks and magic between two people or actual magic. Harry had never once felt any sort of magic inside the shop. As far as he knew he was the only wizard who frequently visited the place

"Honestly if I were you, I'd just go to the shop a little early to catch the person."

"I agree with Ron," Hermione bit her lip.

That would be a good idea except Harry goes every day after work. Mimi herself said she would keep a lookout but the girl did have a job to do. Harry doubted she would be able to see what everyone inside the shop was doing at a certain time.

Harry decided that he would just wait and see what happened.

He stayed for dinner at the Weasley household, spending some much need quality time with Rose and catching up with the pair. Ron and Hermione had eloped a year after leaving Hogwarts. and Rosie came a few years later. Harry wasn't one who really believed in soulmates but if they existed, then his best friends were soulmates.

Hermione worked in the Ministry of Magic, slowly climbing up the ladder to become the new Minister of Magic -- a goal Harry had no doubt she would someday attain. Unlike Harry, Ron stuck to his Auror training and was now one of the best on the force.

Fourteen years later, Harry was still glad he met them the two of them on the train to Hogwarts.

***

His table was empty.

Harry tried not to visibly frown as he walked towards his usual table the next day, only to find it completely empty. He sat down, still unable to mask his disappointment. He read his book and drank his coffee while one question filled his mind.

Why wasn't there a note waiting for him?

After about thirty minutes later, he gathered his things and walked to the counter to tell Mimi he was leaving early when he bumped into a firm chest. Harry cursed under his breath and picked up his book that fell on the floor before looking up to apologize to the person.

"Malfoy?"

There he was, Draco Malfoy in a muggle coffee shop. Harry's muggle coffee shop. No Harry didn't own the place, but he was there every weekday for about an hour for the past four months and not once had he seen Draco Malfoy come in. Harry would've definitely remembered seeing the face of his old school nemesis in his favourite place.

Harry hadn't seen him since he returned his wand shortly after the war. Malfoy had thanked him and apologized for terrorizing him in school. Harry waved it off and got an invitation to stay for tea at the Manor. The two had a short but civil conversation while avoiding the subjects of the war and Malfoy's dead father. Harry then went home and never saw Malfoy again.

Shortly after the encounter, the gossip of the Wizarding World was that he and his mother moved to Italy. This was the first time Harry was seeing him in seven years and if Harry thought 16-year-old Malfoy was gorgeous, 25-year-old Malfoy was a God.

His platinum blonde hair reached past shoulders but it was fuller than his father's had been and curlier. His eyes were still that beautiful grey but they looked more full of life. His perfectly small nose had a red tint to it, no doubt from the cold outside. And his lips -- Merlin, his lips. Harry had never wanted to kiss a pair of lips so much.

He wore grey muggle slacks and a button-up shirt and he still towered over Harry by a few inches. His eyes widened when they finally made eye and Harry could've sworn he heard a gasp escape the man's mouth.

"Malfoy," Harry whispered once again, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking."

He was ready for the git to explode and call him clumsy and point out how much of a mess he was but Malfoy simply stepped back, straightening his shirt and gave Harry a small smile. "Don't worry about it."

Harry just blinked at him ready to say something else when he heard Mimi's voice from behind the counter.

"Oh Harry, you've met Drake!" She smiled "He's the guy I was telling you about."

Harry's eyes widen. No way was Mimi trying to set him up with Draco Malfoy of all people. He was the blond Mimi told him about the week before. Malfoy was gay? "You're gay?" The words rushed out before Harry could stop himself and immediately regretted it afterwards.

Malfoy face remained in its usual blank state as he slowly nodded his head.

"Wait you two know each other?" Mimi asked.

"Yes," Harry said at the same time Malfoy answered, "No."

Harry ignored Malfoy's answer and smiling at Mimi, "Yeah we went to school together."

"How exciting! Were you guys friends?" The question earned a snort from Malfoy who turned to grab his coffee on the counter. Harry slowly shook his head, his eyes shifting from Malfoy and Mimi behind the counter.

"Well Drake here always comes in by himself, much like you Harry and I thought the two of you would hit it off."

"Mimi, what have I said about playing matchmaker?" Malfoy scrunched up his pointy nose, narrowing his eyes at the pink-haired girl behind the counter who just blinked innocently at the two.

Harry was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was being set up with Draco sodding Malfoy.

"Well thanks for the coffee Mimi," Malfoy paid for his coffee and smiled at the barista behind the counter before turning to Harry. He stared at Harry for a while, making him slightly uncomfortable under his intense long gaze. "Potter," He nodded before walking off.

Harry watched him walk towards the back of the coffee shop, taking a seat in the booth in front of Harry's usual one. Harry narrowed his eyes before gasping. Could it be? He shook his head. It couldn't be. He wouldn't let himself believe it could be.

"Told you he was a cute one," Mimi's voice brought Harry back to reality. "So, what do you think? You already know him so it makes my job easier."

Harry laughed, leaning on the counter, "Mimi, love, I never hired you as my matchmaker."

"But, it's so fun!" The barista pouted, "You're both hot, queer, single men. Come on Harry, do you really want to spend Valentine's Day alone?"

"Don't remind me of the retched holiday."

"Wow, you're like the grinch of Valentine's Day."

Harry snickered and turned his head towards the table Malfoy sat it. Malfoy was nursing his mug of coffee with his left hand while writing in what looked like a journal with his right. His face scrunched up in concentration and ever so often he would bite the end of the pen he was using.

He was nauseatingly gorgeous and Harry willed himself to stop staring.

"Does he come here often?" Harry asked Mimi.

"Drake?" Harry nodded, trying not to laugh at the nickname. "Yeah. He comes in almost every day quite like you, just before you."

"He always leaves before I come in?"

Mimi nodded, "Yeah I guess. On the days I work at least."

Harry took in the new information. After a few more minutes of chatting, he decided to leave Mimi to her job and eventually left the coffee shop.

As he made his way back to his cottage, Malfoy never left his mind. To say harry hated the git in school would be an understatement. But to also say Harry didn't have a crush on him would also be a big massive lie.

Part of Harry knew it was Malfoy leaving him the notes but the other part was denying it.

He didn't even know he and his mother were back from Italy. Andromeda might've mentioned it since she told Harry the two sisters started writing to each other, trying to repair their relationship. If she did mention it, Harry wasn't listening or he simply forgot.

He went to bed that night thinking about how and why Malfoy was so bloody gorgeous and secretly hoping it was him leaving the notes on his coffee table every day.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned in this chapter are:  
> Something Great by One Direction  
> Lover by Taylor Swift

"Teddy no!" Harry yelled while being chased by an overenergetic seven-year-old with a bottle of magical glitter in his hand.

"Surrender to the glitter monster!" The little boy giggled throwing more glitter after Harry.

He backed Harry up at the end of the hallway and Harry laughed, shielding his body before yelling, "Okay I surrender please! I'll give you two cookies after dinner!"

Teddy grinned triumphantly, his missing front teeth showing. "Make it three and we have a deal."

Harry nodded, giving in to his godson. "Now let's clean up this mess that you made you little monster," Harry reached forward, taking the glitter from Teddy before picking up the boy in one swift move, throwing him over his shoulder. Teddy squealed and giggled, asking to be put down but Harry refused until they reached the living room, tossing him softly on the blue sofa.

What started as cardmaking for Teddy's classmates and Harry's students turned into a glitter fight and Harry couldn't think of any better way to spend his Thursday night.

Valentine's Day was that Sunday and everyone at the school would be exchanging gifts Friday the 12th instead. Harry had Teddy come over to help him make his cards and take him shopping for muggle sweets.

"Come on, clean up time," Harry smiled at his godson who groaned but started cleaning up the small mess they made. The paper Harry wanted to pick up manually to help Teddy get in the habit of cleaning up after himself while he couldn't use magic, but the glitter will definitely have to be magically cleaned.

"Harry, do you have someone you love?" Teddy asked Harry while the two were picking up the pink and red paper scraps from the living room floor.

Harry looked up at the green-haired boy, "What do you mean Ted?"

"Do you love anyone?"

"I love you," Harry smiled when the boy giggled, "And your Grandma Andy, and Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione. I love a lot of people."

Teddy shook his head, "I mean someone you kiss. Like Uncle Ron kisses Aunt Mione."

"No, I don't. And it's okay because I don't really need one," Harry tried his best to explain to the seven-year-old why he was happily single.

"But do you want one?"

Harry blinked, not really knowing how to answer Teddy's question. "I guess it would be nice. But I'm happy with just you in my life," Harry smiled. Teddy beamed at the statement and reached forward to kiss his cheek. "See? I get kisses from you!" Harry laughed pulling the boy into a hug.

"You should kiss my cousin Draco. He's nice and wants someone to kiss too," Teddy said with a shrug and went back to pick up more paper from Harry's rug.

"Your cousin Draco?"

Teddy nodded, "He came over last week and brought toys. I forgot to tell you," The boy said with a frown as if he was mad at himself for not remembering to tell his godfather about his new toys.

"Was he nice to you?" Harry asked.

"He's so nice," Teddy gave Harry an excited nod. "I'll bring my new toys next time," He added. Harry laughed at the fact that Teddy was already focused on a new topic, completely disregarding their last one.

The two went back to working until Harry's living room was back to its spotless self -- well as spotless as it can be with a child running around.

***

Friday came and Harry found himself sitting at his desk, completely surrounded by both muggle and magical sweets from his students and their parents, and some from his coworkers. He had a great day at work and was actually dreading Valentine's Day a little less.

He handed out sweets to every student in the class, mindful of all their allergies. That afternoon, Harry went home covered in glitter and carrying a bag full of sweets. After making a quick change of his clothes, he decided to stop at the coffee shop for about an hour before going to pick teddy up from Andromeda's for the weekend. He brought a small bag of sweets for Mimi, making sure they were all muggle.

He spotted the head of bright pink hair as soon as he entered the small shop and smiled.

"Hey, Harry," Mimi smiled.

"Hey, Mimi. I bought you some sweets." Harry said, setting down the bag on the counter.

Mimi grinned, taking the bag from Harry and rummaged through it. "Harry if I didn't have a girlfriend and you weren't crushing on Drake, I'd kiss you right now."

Harry laughed, ignoring the part about him crushing on Malfoy. He took off his scarf and leaned on the counter waiting for Mimi to finish his order. "You flatter me."

Mimi made his coffee while he told her about his day at work and how fulfilling it was to work with children. When Mimi finished, Harry thanked her and paid for his coffee.

"Hey, Drake!" Mimi chirped while Harry was picking his scarf up from the counter to make his way towards his usual table. Harry cursed under his breath but turned around nonetheless. Standing in front of him was once again Draco Malfoy.

"Mimi, Potter," He nodded towards the two. "I was just leaving."

"I can see that," Mimi said. "You sure you don't wanna sit a while longer and have coffee with Harry? He's all alone"

"I quite like being alone Mimi," Harry shot her a glare.

"He quite likes being alone," Malfoy repeated to Mimi. He didn't look like he wanted to be in this situation no more than Harry did.

"Just go enjoy some coffee. I'll give you another cup on the house, Drake. Go sit, talk, discuss your plans for the weekend," Mimi smiled grinned, trying her best to appear innocent.

Harry looked at Malfoy who looked unsure of what to say or do. "You can join me if you want. I could use the company." Malfoy stared at him. Harry's cheeks flushed at the possibility of being rejected. He already accepted his fate when he heard Malfoy say "Okay."

Harry smiled and made his way towards the last table. He was surprised to find a small note on the table. He looked back and saw that Malfoy was still talking to Mimi at the counter when he got an idea. He grabbed the note and sat down.

_One day I'll come into your world and get it right._

He looked up to find Malfoy sitting down in front of him, a blush dusting his pale cheeks and a bottle of water in his hands. Harry looked at him then at the note then back up at him. He eyed Harry suspiciously, keeping his face blank and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear.

"It's you isn't it?" Harry finally broke the silence.

"Whatever are you talking about Potter?"

"The notes. It's you."

This time he didn't get an answer in return. Malfoy slowly unscrewed the bottle cap and slowly brought it up to his mouth. Still avoiding Harry's gaze, he took two sips of his water. He set the bottle back down, before slowly looking up at Harry.

"What if it was? Hypothetically of course."

Harry grinned, pocketing the small note, "I'd say that your handwriting is really nice."

"That's it?"

"And that I'm glad it's you and not some weird, creepy stranger."

"Well, we are strangers, aren't we?" Malfoy asked, leaning back into his seat.

"In a way, Yes."

"Would you like to get acquainted again?"

"Yes. I would like that." Harry smiled, reaching out his hand across the table for Malfoy to shake. "Hello, I'm Harry James Potter."

Harry was fully aware of what happened the last time Malfoy offered his hands to him. He pushes the memory in the back of his mind, still slightly disappointed at his younger self for being so rude to Malfoy. But they weren't eleven anymore. They were adults and Harry had a crush on him. A crush he was sure that Malfoy returned.

Malfoy took the hand offered to him, giving it a firm shake, "Draco Lucius Malfoy." He gave Harry a small smile. Harry took back his hand, ignoring the small sparks of lightning that shot through him.

Harry took in the man before him. Malfoy still carried himself like the proper prince he was. But now with more confidence than arrogance. His face was spotless, free of acne and any scars, unlike Harry's. His hair framed his face perfectly and Harry smiled at the way he was constantly moving and or two away from his face.

Harry picked up his cup of coffee, the smile never really leaving his face as he got to know Draco Malfoy a second time.

He and his mother moved back to England a few weeks ago because she wanted to get closer to her sister. Draco agreed to move back with her and he'd been spending most of his time in the muggle world to get away from the scrutiny of the daily prophet if they ever found out he was back.

Draco Malfoy was a writer. He had a work of fiction published under a pseudonym and was currently working on his second novel. He lived near the beach in Italy and he surfs. He loved the beach, poetry, and baking. He owned a muggle record player just like Harry and his favourite muggle band was Queen.

Harry listened as Malfoy talked passionately about what he loved to do and Malfoy listened to him talking about his job, asking questions about Teddy, obviously wanting to get to know his little cousin more.

Malfoy was right. They were strangers. This wasn't the same spoiled brat who Harry was always fighting with back at Hogwarts. This Malfoy was an adult. He was gorgeous and kind and wrote little notes to Harry.

"What made you start leaving the notes?"

Malfoy blushed at the question. Harry gave him a small smile "Just curious as to how your hatred for me turned into you being my secret admirer."

"Secret admirer?" Malfoy raised his brow, "Merlin, is that what you think?"

"So you're telling me that you left me these notes because you wanted to be my friend?"

"I never hated you during school. If anything I was envious."

"You didn't answer my question."

"What do you want me to say? That I saw you come in here a few weeks ago and thought you were bloody gorgeous. That I wanted to kiss you but I couldn't approach you so I left you a note in hopes that you would be my valentine? Because that's just nauseating and untrue." Malfoy huffed, crossing his arms across his chest while looking at Harry.

Harry's grin never left his face, "Yeah, completely nauseating and untrue."

The two made a date for Valentine's Day on Sunday.

***

"Thanks so much for watching Teddy," Harry kissed Luna on the cheek, moving over to the same with Ginny. Teddy had his arms wrapped around Harry's own as the two stepped out of the fireplace. He let go of Harry's arm, making his way into Luna's waiting arms for a hug.

"Of course," Luna beamed, ruffling the boy's green hair as they part, making him giggle. Teddy then walks over to Ginny and gave her a hug.

She stood in the middle of their very bright and colourful living room, while ginny leaned against the fireplace, a mug in her hand and a small smile on her face. Harry loved Luna and Ginny's home. It always smelled of lavender and sage and everywhere you stepped, you would no doubt come in contact with some type of plant.

"Harry has a date," Teddy grinned proudly looking up at his godfather.

Harry blushed and shot him a playful glare. "Must you tell the entire universe?"

"Yes," The boy grinned a toothless grin. Harry rolled his eyes fondly and kissed him on the forehead before telling him to go find one of Luna and Ginny's many animals to play with.

"So are you going to tell us about this mystery man?" Ginny crossed her arms, her brown eyes narrowed and piercing into Harry's green ones.

He called them Friday night asking them to watch Teddy for him Sunday because he had a date and lucky for him, the two decided to stay in for Valentine's Day and could watch Teddy. They kept pressing Harry to tell them who he was going out with and Harry refused to tell them anything.

It was expected that after all his friends played matchmaker for him for years, they would want to know who Harry finally agree to go on a date with. Hermione and Ron were the exact same way but Harry refused to say anything.

The thing is, he wasn't sure how they would react to him dating Draco Malfoy of all people, but if all went as well as Harry hoped, he would be telling his best friends soon.

"I'll tell you everything if the date goes well," Harry promised and that seemed to satisfy both of them for now.

"Have fun Harry, call if you need anything," Luna smiled before hugging him goodbye. Harry flooed back to his own house. He took out his wand and cast a Tempus charm. It was currently only 4 PM meaning he had an hour to get ready before Draco came to pick him up.

He showered, washing his hair in the process and tried his hardest to tame the bird's nest on top of his hair. Draco told him to dress comfortably so Harry stelled for a pair of blue jeans, a red sweater with a black coat since it was February in England, meaning it was still very much winter.

He stared at himself in the mirror and smiled at his reflection. He looked good. Good enough to be seen in public with the walking greek god that was Draco Malfoy at least.

He heard a knock on the door at precisely 5 PM. Harry all but ran towards his door to open it. Draco stood on the other side of the door, a smile on his face as he greets Harry. He had his hair up in a bun instead of down, framing his face. This hairstyle made his face more prominent and wow was his face symmetrical. Symmetrically beautiful.

"You look amazing," Harry whispered.

His outfit was much like Harry's. Instead of blue jeans, he wore black faded ones, with a white sweater and a coat on top of it.

Draco blushed under his stare but thanked him for the compliment. "So do you,". Draco had what looked like a picnic basket in his hands and Harry was suddenly more excited for their date. "Shall we go or do you need more time?" He asked.

"I'm ready," Harry said, grabbing his keys, wallet, and the small gift bag containing Draco's gift from the small table in the foyer and closing the door behind him. The two walked to the nearest apparition point which was right around the corner from Harry's house and Harry found himself next to what looked like a muggle park.

"Where are we?"

"Just this park I found a few weeks ago. I come here to write on weekends it's really nice," Draco said as the two made their way inside the park.

Harry spotted some muggle children playing on the swing set and a few people scattered around on the grass or benches, going about their business.

The park was really nice -- well kept but not crowded. Harry smiled as he walked alongside Draco and pondered whether or not to take the man's hand in his. Their fingers were brushing past each other as they walked. The whole scene was so cliche and Harry held his breath, reaching out and intertwining their hands.

He felt Draco's gaze on the side of his head but kept staring straight ahead. He didn't say anything, but he was certain the grin on his face spoke a thousand words.

"There we are," Draco said when the two approached the large oak tree at the far end of the park. Harry let go of Draco's hand, much to his chagrin, so he could set down the picnic basket. Since they couldn't use magic, Harry helped him lay down the blanket on the grass and arranged the wide array of food from the basket.

Everything looked and smelled so good, including Draco.

Harry then took a seat against the tree on the blanket with Draco sitting cross-legged in front of him.

"I hope you like everything, I prepared it myself." Harry was shocked that all of the food in front of them wasn't prepared by a house-elf or two.

"I do. I'll eat anything if I'm honest, but this looks delightful. Thank you," Draco smiled as he bit into a strawberry. The juice trickled down from his lips to his chin and Harry couldn't look away at the bright red contrast against the white pale face.

"You have a little-" Harry motioned to the corner of his own mouth but Draco didn't get what he was trying to say. Harry reached forward and swiped the red away with his thumb. The finger hovered near Draco's lips and Draco stared at him, his grey eyes wide in shock.

Harry internally laughed at how cliché the entire situation was as he pulled back.

"Thank you," Draco said.

Harry smiled, "Of course."

Malfoy cleared his throat and reached into the wicker basket, pulling out a small box. "I have a gift for you."

Harry grinned at the pink box being handed to him. "That's so sweet of you. Thank you."

_All's well that ends well to end up with you. Swear to be overdramatic and true to you._

Harry grinned and looked up at Draco who was biting his lips, a nervous tick Harry discovered he had, along with playing with strands of his hair. He opened the box and found a beautiful silver ring with a yellow and purple stone attached on top. Harry raised his brow curiously. A ring could mean a lot of things.

"It's not an engagement or wedding ring or anything like that," He said making Harry giggle. "I found it in Italy, during my first year there. The nice witch who sold it to me told me that the stone, Ametrine, is a combination of Amethyst and Citrine, which are two of the most powerful healing stones. I've been wearing it for the past few years and it centers me in a way and helped me heal a lot mentally. I was hoping it would do the same for you if you ever need it."

Harry was speechless. He stared at the silver ring in his hands and at the man sitting in front of him in the form of Draco Malfoy. Was he dreaming?

"I'm sorry I thought you would like it-" Harry set the small box down and leaned forward to cup Draco's cheeks. They felt warm under his palm. Their faces were so close but the fact that they could be so much closer made something flip inside Harry.

"I love it," Harry whispered. He stared into Draco's eyes, his thumb gently caressing the rosy skin underneath it. His eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips as a sort of warning. Draco didn't stop him, so he leaned forward and captured the pink thin lips into his own.

There was definitely magic between the two of them. Harry heard Draco sigh a happy sigh as he cupped the back of Harry's head with his own hand, deepening the kiss.

Harry's lips moved softly and slowly against Draco's. He was kissing Draco Malfoy. And Merlin was it amazing. Harry felt butterflies in his stomach. He felt the flowers in the park bloom into spring early as the wind whispered its own blessing into ears.

Everything felt right.

Harry pulled back with a smile, staring at Draco's closed eyes before gently pecking his nose. Draco's giggled as he opened his eyes and Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you something that beautiful. I only got you chocolates." Harry sat back down in front of Draco.

"I love chocolates." Draco grinned.

"You always did have a sweet tooth back in school."

"And you were always stalking me."

Harry blushed because there was no point in denying it.

Harry stared at the man sitting in front of him. He still couldn't believe that for the first time in his twenty-five years on the planet, he had a date on Valentine's Day. His date wrote cute little notes for him and gave him a ring with a healing stone.

Teddy was right -- while he didn't need someone to kiss on Valentine's Day, he definitely wanted someone to kiss on Valentine's Day. And that someone was Draco Malfoy.

So, he kissed him again. And again.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned in this chapter are:  
> Willow by Taylor Swift  
> I Was Born To Love You by Queen

_3 years later_

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mr Potter," Harry looked up from the stack of papers he was in the middle of grading and smiled at the little girl standing in front of him. She had a small pink bag in her hand, her face red as a tomato as she handed the bag to him.

Harry closed the folder and smiled, "For me?" He asked, taking the bag from the seven-year-old. "Wow. Thank you so much, Allie."

"You're welcome," She giggled before turning around and running out of his classroom, her pigtails bouncing in every direction.

Harry laughed, opening the small bag to find two chocolate frogs inside. He set the bag down on the chair next to his desk that was already filled with treats and gifts from all his students that day.

Valentine's Day that year actually fell on a weekday so all the festivities would happen during school, which harry was glad for. His heart swelled anytime one of his students would bring him sweets. He also passed some out to all of them like he does every year to make sure no one ever went home empty-handed. Overall, he definitely grew to like the holiday more and more each year.

Harry sat at his desk after the school day ended and decided to finish all his work at the school, not wanting to take anything home with him. He kept track of the time and by five in the afternoon, decided it was time to head home.

He opened the door to his cottage and smiled when the warm air hit his face, catching a whiff of cinnamon. He took off his shoes, then his coat, hanging it on the coat rack near the door. He jumped when he felt something near his foot and chuckled when he saw the calico kitten nudging at his show on the floor.

"Hello, Olive," He picked up the small kitten and kissed her fur gently. "Hello, sweetheart. Where's Daddy?" The cat meowed in return.

Harry went to put her down when he spotted something on her yellow collar. He went to remove it and saw that it looked like a small piece of paper. He gently set the cat down and made his way out of the small foyer.

He opened the paper as he walked and stopped when he read the words written on it.

_Follow Olive_.

Harry's brows furrowed in both curiosity and confusion. He looked down to find the small cat staring up at him, her eyes just as wide as his. "What's your Daddy up to huh?" Olive meowed, making Harry laugh. "Well, lead the way, little miss."

The cat seemed to understand and made her way down the small corridor leading to the two bedrooms in the house. They passed several pictures on the wall. Most of them were of Teddy. Some of Harry and his friends at Hogwarts and from a few years ago. He smiled at the new additions to the wall, several pictures of him and his boyfriend. Everything else in the hallway looked normal. 

He felt giddy as they reached his bedroom, thinking that whatever the surprise was would be in there. His heart started beating faster when Olive stopped and looked up at him.

"We're here?" He asked. The cat titled her head and Harry looked at the door, noticing another piece of paper attached to it.

_Wherever you stray, I follow. Anywhere else, is hollow. I'm begging for you to take my hand._

Harry suddenly felt nervous at what might be behind the door. He slowly opened the door, seeing scattered rose petals all over the floor. He gasped as the door opened all the way. The room was dimly lit with candles all around, the curtains were drawn to block the sunlight. The floor was covered in roses of every colour. On the bed, the petals were arranged in the form of a heart.

In the middle of the room standing with a single rose in his hands was his boyfriend Draco Malfoy.

Harry brought his hand to cover his mouth as he willed the tears not to fall from his eyes.

"Harry," Draco whispered and that's all it took for the tears to start spoiling. "Oh love, please don't cry."

He quickly walked towards Harry who was still standing the doorway and took harry's hands in his.

"What is this?" Harry managed to choke out.

"I'm asking you to marry me," Draco said softly, leaving forward to kiss Harry's cheeks before bring up his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Draco nodded. Harry let out a mix of a sob and chuckle.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Please continue."

Draco laughed, his eyes still bright even in the dim lighting. He stepped back and gave Harry the rose, which he gladly accepted. He pulled out a box from his back pocket before his knees touched the petals on the floor.

"Harry James Potter," Another sob escaped Harry's mouth while Draco smiled up at him, nothing but love and fondness in his eyes. "I love you more than I thought it was possible to love another person. You bring out the best in me you push me to do good and be good always. I've known you for more than half my life and you were always one of the kindest most beautiful souls I've ever known. I'm eternally grateful you agreed to go on a date with me three years ago and even more grateful for the life we've built together since then.

You are my love, my life and my best friend all wrapped in one. I never want to spend a day not loving you or being loved by you. Will you please do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" Harry sank to the floor before Draco could get up, he tackled the man in a hug before cupping his face and slamming their lips together. "Yes," Harry sobbed, pulling Draco closer.

"I love you," Draco whispered in between kisses. Harry's face was red and puffy, salty tears showered his cheek and no doubt his lips but Draco didn't seem to care as their lips moved together, tasting each other. The feeling so family yet new and exciting every time.

Harry pulled back and rested his forehead against Draco's. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Draco pecked his lips one more time before taking the ring out of the box and sliding it in Harry's ring finger. The beautiful silver band was decorated with two bright diamonds. On the same hand just one finger over was the beautiful stone ring Draco gifted him on their very first Valentine's Day together.

"We're engaged," Harry stared at the ring in disbelief. He looked up and found Draco grinning at him, his perfect white teeth showing.

"We're engaged," Draco repeated Harry's words. "Happy Valentine's Day, my beautiful Fiancé."

Harry beamed at the name. He reached forward for Draco's hands, pulling the two up from the ground. Their chests touched as the soft tune of I was Born To Love You by Queen played in the record player in their room.

"Did you do that?" Harry laughed because of course, Draco would be playing Queen to celebrate their engagement.

"Yes, I did. May I have this dance?" He reached his hand out for Harry which Harry gladly accepted. They swayed slowly, not really matching the pace of the song but neither of them cared.

"Everyones going to lose their shit when we tell them."

Draco hummed, "Teddy more than anyone. Although I did tell Ron I would be proposing tonight."

Harry pulled back to look at him, "You told Ron?" Draco nodded as Harry laughed.

Ron would no doubt tell Hermione and Hermione would tell Ginny who would, of course, tell Luna meaning the entire Wizarding World knew at that point. Harry smiled at the thought, resting his head on Draco's chest as the chorus of the song started playing.

Harry closed his eyes, feeling the soft petals under his feet and the magic and love radiating around them. He hears a soft meow every now and then making it sound as if the cat was singing along to the song and smiled.

He and Draco laughed until their faces hurt, swaying and twirling each other around their bedroom, dreaming about the rest of their lives together as husbands and best friends. A promise and bond that could never and will never be broken.

_With every single beat of my heart  
I was born to take care of you  
Every single day of my life  
You are the one for me  
I am the man for you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day y'all :) <3


End file.
